The subject matter disclosed herein relates to end devices (e.g., meters, sensors, pumps, etc.) of an industrial monitoring system or an industrial control system.
Monitoring and control systems may be used in a variety of applications, such as power generation systems (e.g., wind, water, steam, and gas turbine systems drivingly coupled to generators) and manufacturing systems (e.g., petroleum refineries, chemical manufacturing plants, and the like). For such monitoring and control systems, one or more controllers generally monitor and control the operation of the system. For example, certain end devices in the industrial control system (e.g., meters, sensors, pumps, valves, actuators, and the like) may be controlled by, and may provide monitoring data to, the industrial controller. Unfortunately, existing monitoring and control systems may not function with certain end devices, such as flow meter end devices, due to incompatibilities between the control system and the end device.